Chesed
Welfare Team|layer = Briah|color = Blue|missions = For the Aftermath 1 For the Aftermath 2 For the Aftermath 3 For the Aftermath 4}} "I can't start my day without a cup of coffee in the morning." - Chesed Chesed is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the middle layer, Briah, and is the head of the Welfare Team. He has shoulder-length cobalt blue hair with distinctly split bangs and a single lock of hair in the middle. His eyes are brown with bags beneath, showing fatigue. He dresses in a suit styled after the late 19th or early 20th century, along with a blue cravat secured with a button. He wears a blue jacket with a white collar and black trim above black slacks. He also wears a grey armband with the first letter of his name, "C," on it. The color associated with his text boxes is blue. In the past, Chesed's hair was shorter, featuring a ripply fringe. He also had no bags in his eyes. Chesed's Missions focus on speeding through the day in a certain amount of time. Personality Chesed is sleepy and enjoys coffee, despite the lack of a need to sleep. He is very easygoing, and lax with the members of his team, finding pride in the fact that his team has the best approval rating. Despite this, he has a rather cynical attitude, seeming to have come to terms with their eventual deaths due to being used by Angela. Previously, he was incredibly passionate and motivated, and believes that his past self would be ashamed of his current self. Chesed seeks to make members of his team comfortable before inevitable death. Story Chesed's nonchalant attitude is made evident during his first meeting with the manager, which he initiates by asking for permission to have a cup of coffee. Introducing himself as the Sephirah of the Welfare Team, Chesed comments on his department's high approval rate and inquires whether his way of speaking is bothersome, mentioning that Angela ordered him to cooperate with X in spite of how unwilling he may be. The conversation is interrupted by an employee who goes on to apologize for not fully polishing the department's E.G.O, possibly having caused it to malfunction. Retorting in a way he describes as different from what Angela or the other Sefirot would have done, Chesed comforts the employee and allows him to go unpunished, pointing out to X that there is no point in putting the effort to chastise workers that will be eventually replaced. Realizing his coffee has gone cold, Chesed disposes of it, remarking that cold coffee just isn't worth it. Once his first mission is completed, Chesed offers the manager some backhanded praise and commends his efforts towards making the company into a better place, going on to compare it to "coffee gone cold" and advising X to not invest himself too much in meaningless issues. Regardless of whether the manager chooses to rebut or ignore the comment, Chesed tells him to suit himself and displays curiosity in how long that passion will last. The scene then shifts to what appears to be a memory of Chesed speaking to Angela about spending all night coming up with ways to improve the well-being of the employees. Seemingly acknowledging some irony in the advice he gave to X, Chesed leaves. After his second mission is completed, Chesed questions the manager on whether or not Angela has given him praise for his work, quoting a rather typical commendation speech in a dignified voice. Pointing out the emptiness on those words, he goes on to talk about his own past and how he used to be passionate about overseeing an entire department, something that predated even his liking for coffee. Chesed comments on the absurdity of his old ways, and how he once even insisted in managing the Abnormalities as well due to considering it wrong to leave such a job only to his employees. Chesed claims to have no idea as to why he changed so much, and the scene changes to expand on the previous flashback, displaying a conversation between Angela and a younger, more passionate version of the head of the Welfare Team. Angela is shown to dismiss Chesed's projects to improve the safety of the workers in the facility, including the use of machines to handle the more dangerous jobs. In spite of being vehemently denied, Chesed tells Angela he will keep trying and improving his plans until she is convinced. Back in the present, the female Tiphereth is seen entering the Welfare Team to tell Chesed about an accident involving an Abnormality that escaped and killed 8 of his employees. She then forwards the suggestion of other workers to close the part of the corridor in which the disaster took place, as body parts still remain there. Chesed agrees and decides to tell his employees to take detours while the situation is handled, and X has the option to either comfort him or remain silent. Regardess of what is said, Chesed points out that such a disaster was bound to happen sometime, and with a look of uncertainty on his face, finishes off by saying the Abnormality must have given the workers a painless death by making them unconscious before disintegrating them. Once his third mission is completed, Chesed mentions having an eventful, but bad day. He then comments on how it is good to have a clear assigned role, as it makes concentrating on work easier. Additionally, he remarks that Angela is extremely good at keeping everyone in check, and that he too has learned to accept his preassigned role. After he mentions having decided to wait until "her plan" ends, the scene shifts to another memory of his past, showing the still greenhorn Chesed confronting Angela due to an incident in his department involving a containment breach that shouldn't have happened. Angela remains silent as Chesed pieces together the facts that draw suspicion towards her and then promptly shuts him down, revealing that the Abnormalities yield more energy by killing people, which is why using robots as workers would be detrimental to the company's daily energy supply quota, and why it was necessary to cause a breach on the Welfare Team with its low escape rates. She then explains how job applications for the company are highly disputed among poeple, and that Chesed is in no position to take away their fortune. Angela finishes by telling the now speechless Chesed to go have some coffee and enjoy his higher position in the company, reaffirming her status as the best AI in the world before mocking his "detective work". Once the scene shifts back to the present, Chesed points out how the Sefirot don't exist in the form that the manager sees due to the cognition filter, wondering how he looks from X's point of view. He then deduces it must be something distasteful and incapable, which he would have hated in the past. Relationships X (Player) Chesed's demeanor when talking to the manager strikes a balance between friendly and professional, as he does not mind having some casual chatter but is quick to leave if he has to be elsewhere. He initially appears somewhat skeptical towards X's worth as a manager, even trying to make him see things in a more objective light. Angela While once determined to impress and even question Angela's ways of treating the workers in the facility, Chesed has been repeatedly conditioned by her into becoming an obedient and passive follower. Angela considers Chesed to be among the Sefirot who understand her the most. Gebura Chesed shows concern regarding Gebura's obsession with punishing Abnormalities and how it ends up throwing away more lives than needed, although he recognizes her efficiency when it comes to supression. He does not seem too keen on talking to her unless absolutely necessary, one time even asking the manager to relay his aforementioned opinions on supression to her. During one of their interactions, Chesed refers to Gebura as a "berserk warmonger." Other Sefirot During a very brief interaction with Hod, Chesed jokes about Gebura's overagression, claiming that saying something wrong is enough for her to hold someone at gunpoint. He describes Tiphereth as a pair of "weird twins", and while Tiphereth (Male) has stated that he likes the all middle Sefirot because they make him laugh, Tiphereth (Female) claims to not like all of them. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Chesed (meaning "loving-kindness") is the fourth Sephirah. It represents God's mercy, generosity, and benevolence. Category:Sephirah Category:Characters